


I'm sorry, I love you

by Tien2512



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 21:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tien2512/pseuds/Tien2512
Summary: Woojin tries to mumble three last words into the phone before falling into unconsciousness.“I love you.”





	I'm sorry, I love you

The building is engulfed in flame. Fire is spreading everywhere, blocking any possible exits of the building. The firefighters are trying their best to control the fire and get people out as fast as their can, but the smoke is too thick, the fire is too strong and too many people are stuck inside the building. 

Unfortunately, Woojin is one of the latter. It was a normal Monday morning with piles of workload and grumpy clients when part of the building caught on fire. The fire soon spread everywhere, causing a total chaos. Woojin did try to find a way out, just like hundreds of people who are also trapped in the upper floors of the building, but he can’t fight the heat of the massive fire, he can’t find the exit in the middle of thick smoke, he can’t move around when a pillar collapsed, trapping his legs under it.

Woojin can feel death calling out his name. None of his attempt to move the pillar away has succeeded so far and he starts to loose hope. Taken his condition into account, he knows that he won’t be able to hold up until someone gets here and saves him. 

I’m going to die. Woojin panic at the thought. He is too young to die. There are many things he hasn’t accomplished, so many places he hasn’t had the chance to go, so many words he hasn’t got to say.

He takes out his phone. 10 missed calls from Jihoon. His best friend must have heard it through the news. 

Where is he? Is he worrying about me? Will he miss me when I’m gone? Will he be sad if I die?

Sadly, Woojin think his Hoonie probably won’t. He knows where he stand in Jihoon’s heart. To Jihoon, Woojin is always in second. The first place is the one and only Kang Daniel, a handsome rich man, who is everything Woojin is not.

People said love is all about right person and right timing. Woojin has been best friend with Jihoon for 20 years, but somehow, he’s still too late. 20 years between them suddenly become nothing, in compare to the 5 years Jihoon and Daniel have. 

Have you ever loved me, Jihoon? Have you ever looked at me the way I looked at you? If I had had the nerve to confess before Daniel, would it make things different? 

Woojin has been wondering those questions every single day. In the morning when he wakes up, at lunch when he’s eating alone, at night when he can’t sleep. It’s slowly eating him up, breaking him into pieces as he sees Daniel and Jihoon being happy together.

Then maybe death isn’t that scary after all. He won’t have to deal with loneliness, regret and sadness for the rest of his life; won’t have to fake a smile every time Jihoon tell him about how happy he is with Daniel.

The itching in his lungs cut off his strands of thought. It’s getting harder to breath as smoke fills the whole room. The fire fighters has reached his floor and are calling for survivors. He can hear their footstep all around the corridor. But he’s too tired. His eyes are getting heavier and heavier, then there is a buzzing sound. It’s Jihoon’s text.

|Are you ok, Woojinie?  
|Park Woojin pick up your phone!!!  
|You better prepare yourself because I’m going to kick your ass when I find you, and I’m not kidding so pick up the god damn phone.  
|Woojin ah, please pick up your phone.  
|Woojin ah, I just want to know if you are ok so please, I’m begging you, tell me that you are ok

His phone starting to buzz crazily again as “Jihoonie” showing on the screen. Woojin smiles bitterly then uses all of his remaining strength to swipe the screen right. He hears Jihoon sobbing as another person gently comfort him.

“OMG you have finally picked up the phone! Where are you? Tell me which hospital, Daniel and I will head there immediately. I…I…You don’t know how much I worry about you, you dumb head…I was-"

“Jihoonie,” Woojin cut him off, then pause a little to cough, “I’m sorry.” On the other side of the line, Jihoon’s voice is trembling as he starts to scream into the phone. Woojin can hear all of that. He can also hear the fire fighters urging each other to lift the pillar up. But his head is getting heavy, his mind is drifting off elsewhere. He couldn’t hold it anymore. He tries to mumble three last words into the phone before falling into unconsciousness.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first time trying to write a fic so please tell me what do u think about it so I can improve my works in the future. Thank you so much for reading ^^


End file.
